iLast Wish
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Carly wants Sam and Freddie back together. A bitter-sweet Seddie story.


**A/N I should be doing my reading for school but instead I'm writing this. This is really just to see if I can pull off this type of fic. **

Sam's POV

I was at my locker getting ready for first period and waiting for Carly. This was the first time I ever got to school before Carly. Soon Freddie walked in.

"Hey Sam, where's Carly?"

"I don't know. Usually she's here by now. Maybe she—"

Carly walked in the door looking disoriented and tired. Her hair was a mess, she wasn't wearing makeup, and she had bags under her eyes.

"Carls, you look terrible. What happened last night?" I asked.

"I was up all night with a throbbing headache and my vision is blurry. I don't feel any better now."

"Um, Carly you should really get checked out. Those symptoms sound serious. My mom dealt with a hospitalized patient with problems similar to yours."

"Why are you even here and why do look so terrible? I know you didn't get any sleep but usually you at least try to do your hair and put some makeup on."

"I didn't have time to do any of that. Spencer wanted me to stay home from school and go to the doctor. I spent an hour begging him to let me come to school because I several major tests. I finally convinced him to let me come if I promised to let him take me to the doctor after my tests are over. By time he let me go there was no time to get ready. I had to come to school like this."

Carly almost lost her balance but she grabbed the locker.

"Okay Carly. If you insist on taking your tests I better help get you there in one piece. Grab my hand."

I held my hand out for her. She reached out to grab it but as she did she passed out on the floor. I kneeled down of the floor and shook her.

"Carly, wake up! Please, wake up." I begged.

"Get the nurse, Freddie."

Freddie came back with Nurse Bogart. She took her pulse and looked in her eyelids.

"This looks very bad. I better call an ambulance."

Nurse Bogart went back to her office and called for the ambulance and came back and continued trying to revive Carly. When the paramedics arrived Nurse Bogart still hadn't revived Carly. The paramedics took Carly away to the hospital.

"Freddie, we have to see if Carly is okay."

"We can't, Sam. We both have class until 3:00. We'll get in trouble."

"Does it really matter? Our best friend is really sick. We need to make sure she's okay."

"I guess you're right. My mom will kill me for this but let's go."

We started to leave. When we got to the door Freddie stopped again.

"Sam, wait. Maybe we should talk to Principal Franklin. I'm sure he would understand us leaving to go see Carly. I just don't want to get in trouble if we don't have to."

"What if he says no? Then what?"

"Then we sneak out. I just don't want to leave school without permission unless we have to."

"Fine."

Me and Freddie walked to Principal Franklin's office.

"We want to talk to Principal Franklin." Freddie told the secretary.

"He's in his office. You can go in."

We went through the door into Principal Franklin's office.

"Sam. Freddie. What do you need?"

"We're really worried about Carly. We're not sure if she's going to make it and we want to see her. My mom is a nurse and she dealt with a very serious case with a patient with similar symptoms to Carly's."

"I'm not allowed to allow students to leave campus during the day. But I understand that is a unique situation so I'll allow it."

"Thank you."

Me and Freddie went out to his car and drove to the hospital. We went up to the receptionist.

"We're looking for Carly Shay. We want to know how she's doing."

The receptionist typed something into her computer.

"It doesn't say anything about her condition. She was checked in this morning and it says she is under Dr. Drake's care. I'll have him come out."

"Dr. Drake, please come to the lobby" she said into the phone.

"While we wait for him to come out would you two know who Carly's parent or guardian is?"

"Yeah, it's Spencer Shay. He's her big brother but he's her legal guardian." I told her.

A few minutes later a young doctor with black hair and glasses came out.

"What is it Linda?"

"These kids want to know how Carly Shay is doing."

"She's still unconscious. We don't know what's wrong with her yet. Do you kids have school?"

"Yeah, why do ask?" Freddie asked.

"You guys might as well go back to school. We're running tests on Carly and the results won't be in until 4:00."

Freddie drove me back to school. He kept looking at me as we walked to third period. I was having a hard time keeping my worry and fear a secret.

"What are you looking at dork?"

"You look worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Fredbag." I replied, looking away.

"No you're not. I know that look. Are you worried about Carly? Remember, you can tell me anything."

Ever since we broke up it's been hard for me to open up to Freddie. I was about to tell him to leave me alone, but then I remembered how great he was at making me feel better when we were dating.

"Yeah, I am. I just have a feeling that it's very bad."  
He pulled me into a hug. I felt a little better. Then we went to class. All day long I was unable to focus on school. I kept worrying about Carly. After the final bell finally rung it was time to go back to the hospital. Freddie drove me there. Spencer was going to meet us there. He had been there all day. He arrived at the hospital a few minutes after me and Freddie left. As we drove I felt a certain sense of doom. I just had a really bad feeling that we were going to get some bad news. Me and Freddie sat down next to Spencer in the lobby. Soon enough Dr. Drake came out.

"Spencer Shay, please come back with me. We have Carly's test results back."

We followed Dr. Drake down a long hall. At the end there was a brightly lit room. Carly was lying on the bed.

"Mr. Shay, I have some bad news. We did an MRI on Carly's brain. She has brain cancer. I'm sorry."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do at this stage. Surgery is just too risky. She's been waking up and passing out again throughout the day. We told her the news when she woke up the first time. She wanted to see you guys. You should say your goodbyes next time she wakes up. She most likely has less than a month to live."

As Dr. Drew left I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I started sobbing uncontrollably. Freddie pulled me into his shoulder. He was crying as well. Spencer put his arms around both of us and started crying too. After an hour of this, I heard Carly's voice.

"Sam? Freddie? Spencer?"

"You're awake little sis?"

"Yeah, Dr. Drew told me what's going on. I think I've finally made peace with the fact that I won't be around much longer. As much peace as I can anyway. I just wanted to be able to say goodbye to you guys before I go. Freddie, I've known you since you started crushing on me in the sixth grade. You risked your life for me. Even though you grew out of that crush you've become my closest guy friend. Sam, we've known each other since you tried to take my sandwich when we were 8. We've been through everything together. You've saved me countless times. I don't know what I would have done without you. Spencer, you've been there since they day I was born. We've been through so much together. After Mom died and Dad joined the military you've been the best guardian anyone could have. Thanks for being there for me. All of you."

Carly's speech was so hard to hear. I started crying again and I hugged Carly. So did Freddie and Spencer.

"Do you know what happens to you after you die?" I asked.

"I talked to the spiritual adviser. He said that there is a heaven. He also said that I could still have a spiritual presence on Earth after I pass on too. He told me to tell you guys to look for signs of my spiritual presence after I die. I'll always be with you guys."

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Freddie asked.

"I know that I'll never get a chance to graduate, go to college, get married, or have kids. But I want you guys to live full lives and experience the things I'll never get to experience. Then when we meet in the next world tell me about it."

"We can do that Carls. We can do that. We will also visit you every day."

"Now that we've said our goodbyes, there's one more thing I want before I pass on."

"What's that Cupcake?"

"You two need to get back together."

"What?" Me and Freddie asked in unison.

"You two are meant to be. I've known that since the day I saw you two kiss at the lock in. Sam, I know how hard you tried to hold your feelings for Freddie in. When you couldn't take it anymore you kissed him. Love doesn't get any truer than that. Freddie, I saw how great you were to Sam. You held her and helped her through the toughest of times. You were there for her in ways I never could have been. I could see how much you loved Sam when you looked at her. I saw how broken hearted both of you were when you broke up. I felt so bad that you broke up because of what I said. You guys were meant to be."

"Carls, I don't know. I mean—"

"I really mean it. Why do you think I video chatted all those Seddie shippers at Troubled Waters? Why do you think I helped you work out your fights? Why do you think I stopped you two from breaking up over the NERD camp thing? Why do you think I convinced you to try out each other's hobbies? Looking back that wasn't the best idea but I did it so you guys would build a stronger relationship. You two are soul mates. I know you can't just get back together now. I know there are issues you two need to talk out. But just tell me if you do get back together. I just want you guys to be happy."

"We'll try" I told her.

"That's great, just—"

She passed out again. Me and Freddie really do need to deal with our issues.

"Sam why did we break up?"

"Because we fight too much and we aren't ready for a relationship."

"But we got over our fighting. Even after the train and jail incident we made up. We only broke up because we got the wrong idea from Carly's speech that wasn't meant for us."

I thought about that. It was true. But I still wasn't entirely convinced I should get back together with Freddie.

"I still love you Sam."

"I still love you too."

Freddie leaned forward and kissed me. I felt sparks just like last time. Carly was right.

"Aww."

I pulled away and shot Spencer a dirty look.

"I ruined the moment" Spencer frowned.

"Come on Sam, we need to get going. Spencer, are you coming?"

"Nope, I'm staying with Carly."

"So you're going to live at the hospital?" I asked.

"That's the plan. I want to be there whenever Carly wakes up so she's not alone."

The next day we visited Carly. She was awake when we got there.

"Hey Carly. I'm dating Sam again."

"That's so great. I'm so happy for you!" Carly squealed.

Every day after school we visited Carly and waited for her to wake up. She always did. When we weren't visiting Carly we were going on dates and building our relationship. We always told Carly about how were doing. She was always so happy. One day Freddie had a surprise for me. He made me wait for Carly to wake up from her coma before he gave it to me.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" Carly asked.

"Great. I have something I want to give Sam and I wanted you to see it too, Carly. Sam, I know we'll be together forever. I'm not asking you to marry me today, but I want to give you a promise ring. Promise that we'll always be together and one day get married?"

"I promise."

He put the ring on my finger then put his ring on his finger.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Thank you for giving me my final wish."

A few days after this went on me and Freddie got home from visiting Carly. It was dark and rainy. There was thunder and lightning. We walked into his apartment. We decided to pop in a movie. About an hour into the movie I heard a knock at the door. Freddie got up and answered it. I felt a knot in my stomach. It was Spencer.

"Spencer, what are you doing back home? Why aren't you with Carly? Oh no. Did Carly—"

"It's done. Carly passed on a few hours after you guys left. Her last words were to tell me to tell you guys thank you." Spencer said a solemnly.

"So what now?"

"The funeral is on Saturday."

It was over. I kept telling myself it was a bad dream. I kept telling myself all that week and even at the funeral.

**The Funeral**

"It is now time for anyone who wishes to say a few words about Carly to speak" said the reverend.

Principal Franklin was up first.

"Carly was one of the best students Ridgeway ever had. She was one of the most liked girls in school. She had straight A's and was always keeping her friends out of trouble. When she couldn't do that she was willing to take the fall for her friends to keep them out of trouble. I think I speak for the entire Ridgeway community when I say that Carly will be dearly missed."

Spencer then went to the podium.

"Carly was my baby sister. When our mom died and our dad joined the military Dad gave me legal guardianship of Carly. That was the best six years of my life. While I was Carly's guardian, she was sort of like a mother to me as well as a sister. She was always so mature for her age. I never had to make her do her homework or discipline her. She was the best sister a guy could have and I can't believe she's gone."

Spencer broke down and left the podium. Freddie was the next person to speak.

"When I first saw Carly I thought I was in love. I still love Carly, but as a best friend. If it weren't for Carly I would have never left the AV world. I also would have never met my real love, Sam. Me and Sam hated each other at first. If Carly had never been around me and Sam would have never been together long enough to realize the great connection we had. Carly is the reason that Sam is with me today. Thank you Carly. Thank you for your friendship and the love I found with Sam."

Freddie left the podium. It was my turn.

"Go ahead baby" he whispered to me.

"Carly was by best friend. She was there for me through thin and thin. She's the reason I'm not in juvie right not now. She's also the reason I'm with my true love. Carly got me and Freddie together on a live iCarly. She kept us together by solving our stupid fights. She intervened to stop us from breaking up. Even on her death bed she made sure and Freddie got back together. Carly has done so much for me. Thank you Carly. Carly's final wish was for me and Freddie to get back together. She knew we were meant to be. The last thing she wanted was for me and Freddie to get back together. In the days before she passed on, she witnessed Freddie give me a promise ring. At least I can know my best friend died happy."

The reverend got back up on the podium.

"Dear Lord, we know not why you took Carly Shay from us so early. We can't ask for her back now. All we ask is that you welcome her soul into the eternal kingdom. Amen."

Leave It All To Shine played as everyone left. I was still in a bit of a trance, wondering if this was real. What made me realize how real this was is when I watched Principal Franklin give Spencer Carly's diploma with the valedictorian cord she would have worn to graduation.

"I'm so sorry."

I cried into Freddie's chest.

"It will be okay Sam. We just have to honor Carly's memory by living our lives to the fullest. Then one day we'll meet her again."

**1 Year Later**

I was in my wedding dress, walking down the aisle. Freddie was up at the altar with Gibby by his side. Spencer giving me away to Freddie since he was the closest thing to a father figure I've ever had. The spot for the maid of honor stood empty. Carly should have been my maid of honor and I couldn't replace her. I walked down the aisle. When I got there it was time to say our wedding vows.

"I Freddie Benson, take you, Sam Puckett, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"And I, Sam Puckett, take you, Freddie Benson, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Me and Freddie kissed. After the vows it was time for our first dance. We chose "Shakespeare" as the song we would dance to since Carly sang that to Gordon and Jodi when they got married. Everyone at the wedding surrounded us as we had our first dance. As I looked over Freddie's shoulder, I saw Carly in the crowd smiling giving us a thumbs up.

**A/N That was so hard for me to write. I only had Carly die because I wanted to see if I could write sad stories. I'd hate to have her die on the show. I don't plan on writing fics like this in the future. I'm sad now. I guess that's what I get for writing iCarly fanfics instead of doing my homework. So how did I do?**


End file.
